


Dean's Being A Girl

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Ficlets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Date, M/M, cas is being all dominant, dean's being all girly, sam and Gabe just want them to bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel set Dean and Cas up on a blind date, and sparks eventually fly, since Cas is a straightforward kinda guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Being A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 12 Days of Ficlets over on tumblr (my URL is i-am-superwhomarvellocked if you'd like to check me out), and prompted by iunderstood-that-reference, who wanted a sabriel/destiel double date.

Dean tugged at his tie in the cracked mirror in the crappy motel room, then rumpled his hair artfully and pursed his lips. He brushed a bit of fuzz off of his khakis and then leaned into the mirror again.   
"Stop being such a girl," Sam said from his position draped over a chair. He smirked at Dean, who took the opportunity to say, "Bitch."  
"Jerk," Sam replied dutifully. "But really, don't you think you've spent enough time primping?"  
"I'm not primping," Dean said defensively. "I'm trying to look halfway decent." He ran a hand through his hair again and turned back to Sam. "You, on the other hand, barely took a shower."  
"I don't need to primp. I look good naturally. And it's only a blind date for you -- I know who's going to be with me."  
"You're not that beautiful, Samantha," Dean said absentmindedly before Sam's words sunk in. "Wait, how do you know who you're going on the date with?"  
"Speaking of which, Deanna, we're going to be late." Sam grabbed flowers and candy from the bedside table and tossed the keys to the Impala to Dean. "Let's go."  
Dean tossed one last glance at the mirror over his shoulder, then got into the Impala with Sam. 

Gabriel finished tying Castiel's tie with a flourish. "There, Cassie. You know, Crowley was a dick, but he was right about the whole sex appeal thing. I'm sure your date will agree."  
Castiel smiled and lifted one side of his trench coat, glancing in the mirror appraisingly. "Thank you, Gabriel. I am excited, but also very nervous."  
Gabriel waved away his concern with a flippant hand. "You'll do fine, Cassie. Just turn those baby blues up to eleven and let them work their magic."  
Cas gave one of his head tilts and Gabriel sighed. "Nothing, little bro. Come on, we've gotta go."

Sam and Dean arrived a little late to the restaurant where Castiel and Gabriel were waiting. When they walked in, Dean immediately looked terrified and angry, while Sam handed the box of candy to Gabriel and kissed his earlobe gently. Gabriel shivered (Sam knew every sweet spot he had -- no pun intended) and turned toward Sam, tugging him downward by his collar to kiss him until Dean began gagging in the background. He pulled away and rolled his eyes at Dean, who said, "Okay. First of all -- how long have you been not dead? Second -- why are you making out with my brother?" He had his hand on the gun in his waistband, and Gabriel was pretty sure that the restaurant had a "no crazed hunters shooting up the place" policy, so he started explaining.   
"Dad brought me back to make sure that you and Samsquatch didn't light yourselves on fire -- although with the way Sam looks he's practically on fire all the time -- and when I showed up at your craptastic motel Sammykins was the only one there to witness my glorious arrival. And it was glorious -- there were horns and minstrels and confetti..." he sighed wistfully, and Dean snapped his fingers in front of Gabriel's face.   
The hostess walked over and politely inquired as to whether they'd like a table. Dean snapped at her and Sam apologized, then said, "We'd like two tables for two, as far away as possible, please," while glaring at Dean.   
As she escorted them to their tables, Gabriel continued telling the extended director's cut version of the story. "So I said hello to Sam, then he said hello back, along with some version of 'you're not dead' while yelling, which wasn't very polite. So I snapped him up a Snickers, right into his mouth and everything, which I thought was quite considerate. Samsquatch really isn't himself when he's hungry. And then I -"  
"Gabriel helped me out on a few cases, and he's been watching over us since he got back," Sam interrupted.   
"And this led to the dramatic make-out session...how, exactly?" Dean asked, still looking pissed. At least his hand was off his gun, Gabriel noted.   
"Aw, Dean-o, who could resist this hunk of burning love?" Gabriel said, rolling his hips. Dean looked unamused. "Just because you haven't had your big gay panic yet doesn't mean that Sammykins hasn't already had his and gotten quite over it, if you catch my drift." He wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, who blushed, and Dean was definitely not thinking about his brother screwing an archangel, no sirree.   
"Anyway, he and I decided that if you and Cas won't come out of the so-deep-it's-practically-Narnia closet you're both trapped in, we'd just have to do it for you." The hostess arrived at the first table and pulled out both chairs for Dean and Castiel, which their respective brothers pushed them into.   
"Have a lovely time!" Gabriel said, fluttering his fingers at them as he strode off with Sam.  
Dean huffed in annoyance and looked at Castiel, who'd been silent throughout Gabriel's entire rant. The candle and rose in the middle of their table was annoyingly in the way, and Dean pushed them to the side, only to have Cas readjust them with his "I Will Smite You" glare, for which Dean definitely did not have any sort of enormous kink.   
"I am sorry that I did not inform you of Gabriel's return to the living," Cas rumbled, and Dean pulled himself back from The Abyss of Gay Thoughts to refocus on Cas.   
"No, man, I'm not blaming you. Sam should have told me," he grumbled.   
"Do not hold a grudge, Dean," Cas said. "This is very...pleasant." He gestured at the white tablecloth and softly lit room around them.   
"Are you actually having fun?" Dean asked with a sense of disbelief.  
"Of course, Dean," Cas said, his huge blue eyes centered on Dean. "I have always wished to go on a date with you. However, I did not want to pressure you into doing so. I assumed that you were uncomfortable with your sexuality and needed time to process it. Therefore, I waited. Truly, our brothers did me a great service." He leaned back in his chair comfortably.   
Dean's jaw hung open. The waitress came by and asked what they'd like to drink, and Castiel ordered beers for both of them. She smiled at Dean and swished her hips as she walked off, which Cas noticed and Dean didn't.   
"Cas, you...like me?" Dean's head was spinning. Although Sam teased him about it, Dean had actually come to terms with the whole bi thing a long time ago. His issue now was more of a Cas thing.  
"Dean, I love you," Cas stated in a matter-of-fact way, as if he'd just said that he'd like the steak for dinner rather than admitted that he had feelings for his best friend. He blushed a bit and added, "As long as that's not moving too fast?"  
Dean's smile lit up his face. "Nope -- I love you too, Cas. God knows it's taken us long enough to say it."  
The waitress returned with the drinks and leveled a, "And what would you like, handsome?" at Dean. Cas growled (actually growled, and Dean melted a bit) and said, "He's mine." The waitress looked stunned and a bit scared, and she took their orders and scurried off.   
Dean and Cas spent the rest of the night eating and laughing and talking about anything and everything. When they left with Sam and Gabe and Sam said, "Destiel," loudly enough for the whole restaurant to hear, Dean replied with a deafening, "Sabriel!" Sam blushed and quit talking, but they both walked out with angels on their arms. And, Dean reflected, wasn't that the only way to go?


End file.
